


use what you have

by Blanchette (Guinevak)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Everybody Lives, F/M, Jyn's competence kink takes many forms, Weird Fluff, gentle pastel m-dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Blanchette
Summary: He just looks at her.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	use what you have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiamatsChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/gifts).



The delicious thing, the thing that sparks a flurry in her veins, is that Cassian doesn’t use his body language to intimidate in any obvious way. He’s taller than she is, but he’s not tall, and he never makes any effort to look like he is. He’ll back her against a wall, block her retreat with one arm, but he doesn’t grab her, or lean over her to make her feel small. He just _looks_ at her. Pins her in place with that calm dark stare, and Jyn forgets how to move, how to do anything but meet his eyes.


End file.
